


Calling Grace

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), SmokingSnake



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [7]
Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Post-Game(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: несколько телефонных звонков между Итаном и Грейс.
Relationships: Ethan Mars/Grace Mars
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Calling Grace

**Author's Note:**

> название ‒ отсылка к одноименной песне Тарьи Турунен.

‒ Привет.  
Поначалу Итан думал, что будет сложно; поначалу это и было сложно: Грейс то и дело просила прощения, плакала, отвечала невпопад и сбивчиво, словно что-то надломилось в ней той ночью, когда ей позвонили из больницы с известием, что Шон жив. Словно до этого она держалась только на силе воли и упрямстве, не позволяя себе окончательно впасть в отчаяние, пока сын был в беде. Теперь же, когда, казалось бы, жизнь наладилась и можно было наконец-то расслабиться, отложенный на время ужас всего пережитого давал о себе знать.  
‒ Привет. Итан, я...  
В этот раз она тоже явно нервничала, но пока держала себя в руках. Итан терпеливо выслушал очередное неуверенное "прости", не зная толком, что на это ответить. Он ни в чем ее не винил: она всего лишь пыталась защитить Шона ‒ так, как умела, а себе он и сам тогда не доверял, отчего бы Грейс думать иначе?  
‒ Шон у меня, он в порядке. Ты хотела забрать его завтра после школы, правильно? ‒ произнес Итан, прервав затянувшуюся паузу.  
‒ Да... Да, конечно! Ты ведь не против?  
“Против, ‒ подумал Итан. ‒ Еще как против”. Он не хотел бы ни на минуту выпускать Шона из поля зрения до конца своей жизни, ‒ и тем более оставаться без него на неделю, ‒ но вслух он произнес другое:  
‒ Нет, разумеется, не против. Мы же договаривались.  
Все то время, что Шон проводил у матери, Итан спал мало и урывками, то и дело порываясь позвонить Грейс посреди ночи, чтобы узнать, как он там. По темным кругам под глазами бывшей жены он догадывался, что и ее мучило то же самое.  
‒ Тогда... До завтра?  
‒ Подожди.  
Он и сам не смог бы точно сказать, отчего просто не попрощался и не завершил вызов, но слабый, потухший голос Грейс вызывал в нем желание защитить ее; хотя бы попытаться подарить ей уверенность, которой ей так не хватало.  
‒ Все будет хорошо, ‒ произнес он, хоть и сам остро ощущал банальность фразы. ‒ Нет, ты послушай: все будет хорошо, правда. Шон уже спит; завтра он выйдет из школы, увидит тебя и улыбнется ‒ так широко и радостно, как три года назад. Расскажет тебе про новую учительницу английской литературы ‒ притворись, что удивилась, ладно? Он от нее в восторге. А еще ему, кажется, нравится одна девочка из класса, ее зовут Мелани... Ты слышишь? Грейс?..  
Из динамика телефона доносилось только прерывистое тяжелое дыхание.  
‒ Грейс?  
‒ Нет, все в порядке, Итан, ‒ голос Грейс дрожал, выдавая ее с головой, но сквозь слезы было слышно, как она улыбается. ‒ Спасибо. Мне правда легче.

‒ Он уснул?  
‒ Да, ‒ Итан сидел, прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери в спальню Шона. Внутри было тихо, только барабанили по карнизу капли дождя за окном. ‒ Да, спит.  
‒ Не отправляй его завтра в школу, ладно? Пусть выспится, ‒ Грейс почти шептала, будто это рядом с ней сейчас неспокойно спал переживший очередную паническую атаку ребенок.  
‒ Конечно.  
Сквозь повисшее молчание до Итана доносилось ее дыхание ‒ неровное, взволнованное. Он отложил телефон, прислушался. В спальне Шона по-прежнему было тихо.  
‒ Итан? ‒ встревоженно прозвучало в динамике, когда он снова поднес телефон к уху.  
‒ Что говорит доктор? ‒ спросил он. ‒ Это когда-нибудь пройдет?  
По вздоху и секундной заминке Грейс он угадал ответ еще до того, как она его произнесла.  
‒ Никаких гарантий. Возможно, нам стоит переехать в Нью-Мексико, ‒ это должно было быть шуткой, но прозвучало слишком устало и печально. ‒ Или на Аляску ‒ там вместо дождя будет идти снег. Бесшумно и не мокро.  
‒ На Аляске я мог бы проектировать иглу, ‒ на какое-то мгновение Итан почти всерьез задумался о сложности построения чертежа ледяного дома, а затем тихо рассмеялся над собой.  
Погруженный в свои мысли, он едва не пропустил следующий вопрос Грейс:  
‒ Как ты сам держишься? ‒ под конец фразы она немного сбилась, словно не была уверена, что хочет слышать ответ... Словно не была уверена, что еще имеет право на этот вопрос.  
Итан пожал плечами, спохватился, что она его не видит, и поспешно ответил:  
‒ Лучше, чем могло бы быть. Лучше, чем... ‒ даже сейчас, спустя столько времени, ему трудно было произнести это вслух, но он переборол себя: ‒ Чем после Джейсона.  
‒ А твоя голова? ‒ Итан отметил про себя, как быстро и умело она увела разговор от Джейсона, но промолчал. Это было в их общих интересах. ‒ Как твоя память?  
‒ Почти в порядке. Ни одного инцидента за последние два месяца.  
Он упорно гнал от себя кощунственную мысль о том, что случившееся с Шоном несчастье словно бы придало ему самому дополнительных сил, чтобы победить болезнь.  
‒ Хорошо, ‒ облегчение в голосе Грейс было искренним, и это согревало.  
‒ Пойдем спать, ‒ мягко произнес Итан. ‒ Тебе завтра на работу. Шон будет в порядке, я обещаю.

‒ У Шона синяк под правым глазом. Ты знаешь, откуда? ‒ голос Грейс звучал обеспокоенно, но не обвиняюще, на удивление, нет.  
‒ Это из школы, ‒ подавленно ответил Итан. Он знал, что его вины тут нет, что дети есть дети, что, в конце концов, нельзя завернуть сына в вату и положить в камеру хранения на веки вечные, но все равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. ‒ Говорит, ударился на физвоспитании, когда играли в футбол.  
‒ Я схожу к учителю завтра, поговорю, ‒ он почти увидел, как Грейс поджимает губы, на ее лбу появляется морщинка, а в глазах отражается сосредоточенность и сдержанная злость.  
‒ Не надо, ‒ произнес он как можно убедительнее. ‒ Я думаю, футбол тут ни при чем.  
‒ Его бьют? ‒ Итан готов был поручиться, что Грейс уже одевается, чтобы пойти и немедленно разобраться с обидчиками Шона. ‒ Почему ты ничего не говорил? Кто это?  
‒ Грейс, ‒ он ненадолго замялся, подбирая слова. ‒ Помнишь, я как-то сказал тебе, что ему нравится одна девочка, Мелани?  
‒ Причем тут это?  
‒ Дослушай. Вчера возле школы я видел, как она держалась за руки с другим парнем. Должен тебе сказать, его синяки выглядят куда как убедительнее, так что...  
‒ Ох... ‒ Грейс тяжело вздохнула и, судя по фоновому шороху в трубке, опустилась в кресло, не снимая плаща, а потом вдруг рассмеялась ‒ звонко, по-девичьи: ‒ Сильно он расстроился?  
‒ Знаешь, если бы я не был на его месте в средней школе, когда ты выбрала вместо меня Мэтта-чертова-Джексона, я бы сказал, что не очень. Но я-то понимаю, сколько в его душе сейчас скрыто уязвленной гордости и отвергнутых чувств!  
‒ Ну ты вспомнил... ‒ протянула Грейс. В ее голосе все еще слышались отголоски веселья. ‒ Между прочим, я порвала с ним через две недели!  
‒ Да, и я был безмерно счастлив тогда, ‒ улыбнулся Итан. ‒ Поэтому предлагаю просто подождать.  
‒ Полмесяца?  
‒ Ну-ну, миссис Марс, не все же принимают правильные решения так быстро!  
‒ Да уж, мистер Марс, в средней школе я была невероятно умна... Подожди!  
Из прикрытого с той стороны динамика приглушенно донесся голос Шона:  
‒ Мам, ты куда-то собралась?  
‒ Нет, милый, я уже передумала. Как твой синяк? Как думаешь, может, снова приложить лед?  
‒ Ма-ам! Я в порядке! Сколько можно? Еще немного, и у меня половина лица отмерзнет!  
‒ Не отмерзнет, ‒ в голос Грейс вернулись командные нотки. ‒ Хочешь, чтобы глаз заплыл? Пойдем, я достану из холодильника новую порцию...  
Еще несколько секунд Итан послушал, как затихают, удаляясь, голоса, и завершил вызов.

‒ Он уже слишком взрослый для квадрокоптера.  
‒ Дорогая, в этом мире не существует мужчины, слишком взрослого для квадрокоптера, уверяю тебя, ‒ Итан постарался, чтобы это прозвучало серьезно, но не смог удержать смешок.  
‒ Ох, ради бога... ‒ ему живо представилось, как Грейс закатывает глаза в раздражении, скорее наигранном, чем настоящем. ‒ Но если он расстроится, будешь сам исправлять положение.  
‒ Договорились, ‒ Итан машинально кивнул, взял паузу, собираясь с духом, и все же произнес: ‒ Наверное, нам стоит провести весь день втроем.  
‒ Думаешь? ‒ в голосе Грейс ему послышалось слабое сомнение ‒ слишком слабое, впрочем, чтобы быть серьезным аргументом против.  
‒ Шон будет счастлив, это точно.  
На самом деле, Итан не чувствовал и доли той уверенности, которую пытался вложить в свой голос. “Это наверняка будет жутко неловко и немного нервно”, ‒ подумал он. Но Шон и вправду был бы рад провести свой день рождения, не разрываясь между общением с мамой или с папой. В конце концов, это всего лишь один день.  
И если все пройдет гладко... Итан на несколько секунд задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как гулко бьется о грудную клетку сердце. Может быть, если все пройдет гладко, у них еще есть шанс.  
‒ Приезжай к полудню. Сможешь? ‒ спросила Грейс, решившись.  
‒ Конечно. В любое время.

‒ Итан, я понимаю, ты волнуешься, но мы не можем запереть его в четырех стенах на всю жизнь. Шон уже подросток ‒ ему нужно общаться со сверстниками, ‒ Грейс явно готовила эту речь не один час, и Итан не знал, кого она больше хочет убедить: его или себя.  
‒ Неделя, Грейс. Чертова неделя в каких-то чертовых горах. Он не мог бы общаться со сверстниками как-нибудь менее экстремально?  
Итан поймал себя на том, что взволнованно ходит из угла в угол, и заставил себя опуститься на диван.  
‒ Например, как? ‒ иронично спросила тем временем Грейс. ‒ Дома, чинно сидя кружком вокруг стола, под твоим неусыпным присмотром? Итан, пойми, мне тоже трудно отпускать его туда. Я тоже волнуюсь, ‒ она смягчила тон, видимо, по его напряженному молчанию поняв, что перегнула палку. ‒ Но мы не можем лишать его нормальной жизни из-за своих страхов.  
‒ Ты права, ‒ если бы она только знала, насколько тяжело Итану дались эти слова. ‒ Да, наверное, ты права.  
‒ Он обещал звонить каждый день, ‒ примиряющим тоном произнесла Грейс. ‒ И если что, за ними прилетит вертолет спасательной службы. Шон уже выразил желание непременно на нем покататься.  
Итан рассмеялся ‒ получилось скорее нервно, чем весело, но напряжение все же немного отпустило.  
‒ Не дай боже.  
‒ Меня не отпускает это странное чувство... Что мы в кои-то веки делаем все правильно. Как будто идем по тонкой нити, натянутой между крышами, и нужно продолжать идти, не отступать и не смотреть по сторонам, ‒ сказала вдруг Грейс. ‒ Прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло...  
‒ Нет, все в порядке. Слушай, я знаю, это не тема для беседы по телефону, но мы нечасто видимся вживую, каждый раз говорим не о том, и я не думаю, что... ‒ Итан окончательно смешался, запутался в словах и умолк.  
Грейс тоже молчала. Пауза грозила стать неловкой.  
‒ Я, кажется, догады...  
‒ Я хотел сказать, что... ‒ начали они одновременно и оба замолчали.  
"Как школьники, ‒ досадуя на себя, подумал Итан. ‒ Хотя даже в средней школе я был смелее".  
‒ Может быть, это наш второй шанс, ‒ произнес он тихо. ‒ Шанс все-таки стать семьей. Помнишь, “в горе и в радости”?..  
Грейс не отвечала так долго, что Итан почти отчаялся. Он уже хотел было извиниться, сказать: "Забудь, мне не стоило это говорить", когда она, наконец, прервала затянувшееся молчание:  
‒ Я не могу обещать, что из этого что-то выйдет, но... Давай попробуем? ‒ под конец ее голос дрогнул, вышел на более высокую ноту, превращая фразу в почти жалобный вопрос. Грейс помолчала пару мгновений и продолжила уже увереннее: ‒ Начнем все с начала, как будто нам все еще по пятнадцать.  
Итан почувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло. Им овладело давно забытое ощущение полета ‒ словно и впрямь вернулись времена старшей школы и подростковой влюбленности.  
‒ Итак, миссис Марс, где бы вы хотели поужинать завтра вечером? ‒ спросил он, даже не пытаясь скрыть игривые нотки в голосе.  
‒ Ммм, пусть это будет "Бейкер и Поттс", ‒ в тон ему ответила Грейс. ‒ Они подают шикарные десерты! А потом мы пойдем в кино на последний ряд, и только попробуй не проводить меня домой вечером!  
‒ Слушаюсь, мэм! Я даже могу залезть к тебе в окно после десяти.  
‒ О, это уже лишнее! Родителей не будет дома, так что зайди через дверь, как взрослый человек.  
‒ Тем лучше. Тогда... До завтра, Грейси? ‒ кажется, впервые за много-много лет он назвал ее старым ласковым именем. Она в ответ тихо рассмеялась в трубку:  
‒ До завтра. И... Итан? Береги себя.


End file.
